Danganronpa: Despair Academy
by Dimension Travler
Summary: I am Junko's profit. Makoto Naegi I have enrolled your sixteen hope students into my Academy of Despair. They shall participate in my killing game. Attached to this note is a disc. This disc holds pre-recorded footage of you students as they play my game. This is your punishment for taking away my pupils and for killing my Savior. Now I am your Ultimate Despair, try to stop me.
1. Chapter 1

Hope is harmony. A just heart, moving toward the light. That is all. Despair is hope's polar opposite. It is messy and confusing. I swallows up love, hatred, and everything else. Because not knowing where you will end up is despair. Despair is even what you cannot predict. Only despair's unpredictability can save you from a boring future.

These words were spoken by our savior. Junko Enoshima, our queen, our Lord. By her hand she sent the world spiraling in complete utter despair. Cleansing us from responsibilities and boredom, eliminating the virus known as hope. She saved many students of Hope Peak's Academy through despair. They became my pupils. Now they've betrayed me. Now they've betrayed our Queen. The despair I feel. I wonder if this was the despair she felt when she freed her sister from this boring existence. Now I'm all alone, her prophet.

Makato Naegi you assume that you "saved" this world and to rub it in you reopen Hope's Peak. You invite 16 new hope filled students to your academy. But little do you know they will soon find themselves at my school. Despair Academy where I will take their hope and crush it.

I swear as long as I wear this mask of my Queens creation I will destroy you, destroy everything that you've accomplished, and cleanse this world that you have poisoned.

When despair claims the world once more no hope will be around to poison the air this time. I do this all for you Junko I do it for despair.

Amen


	2. Perfect?

After years of despair hope finally prevailed. The sky was once again blue and the air was once more safe to breathe. For the first time, people could finally walk outside and smile, they could look forward to a nice day. Yet something was missing, what could be missing from this?

Makoto Naegi knew the answer to this. A world that had been devoid of hope for the longest time needs new hope, new talent, so Makoto did the best thing to mind. He reopened Hope's Peak Academy, with him as headmaster, and sent out sixteen invitations to sixteen new students who will be attending Hope's Peak. These students will have a full week to themselves at the school till they open the school to the public. None of this could have been done without Makoto and his friends. Togami paying for the renovations and repairs to the school, Asahina and Hiro scouting each of the students, Toko and Komaru moving stuff inside of the school, and his new fiancé Kirigiri supporting him through the entire process.

Everything was going perfect, but when the time came to great the students to the Academy. No one showed up. Not one of the sixteen. Makoto and the gang would wonder where they were. What had happened to them?


	3. Chapter 3: Ultimates part 1

Sixteen new Ultimate's each unique in their own way. Before a killing game can occur between these sixteen one would most likely asked how it began. Were they kidnapped? No. Were they tricked? No. Then how did they come into the situation that they've been handed. Through letters. Each student received a letter and were taken by plane to this academy all by free of will. It's not their fault that the academy they went to wasn't Hopes Peak. No a teddy bear was responsible for that. Now shall we meet our new class of students in the next chapter of the killing games?

" _Blood courses through everyone_

 _Blood pumps through everyone's veins_

 _And when its spilled no one can discriminate it_

 _How can one tell a race or ethnicity through blood_

 _They can't for all human blood looks the same_

 _Just as we are all human beings_

 _So why can't we not discriminate_

 _The world deserves peace after the destruction it's been through"_

A round of applause followed the poem. It made her smile. Moeru Sekiman , seventeen, walked off the stage and made her way to her seat. Writing since she was a young kid Moeru has had many of her poems quoted in famous books, movies, and tv shows, and now for the first time she was receiving a reward for her latest poem _Blood._ "Thank you Ms. Sekiman," said the host of the awards Ceremony. "That was her knew poem _Blood_ which will be releasing with her new book that will contain over 300 of her poems." The host waited for the applause to quiet down before he continued. "Now for the reason why we are all here. Ms. Sekiman has been influencing both a young and older generation with her poems of peace and non-violence even during…the tragedy, so a gesture of thanks we would like to call the future Hope's Peak Academy's Ultimate Poet to the stage to receive this special made award of hope." She made her way back to the stage a spotlight on her the whole time. Once on the stage the host gave her the award and gestured the microphone for her. When she turned to the audience she saw flashes of cameras and the lights of many phones recording. Looking down at the award she smiled before lifting her head up to give a speech.

" _I would like to thank all my family who supported me…and to everyone who wants peace and equally-"_ He turned off the tv. "Hey I was watching that Igi," his mom scolded him. Igi Kobito, eighteen, fixed his tie as he said," Common mom you know that most of those "peace" loving people are full of it. Remember that hippie down the street who was arrested for aggravated assault." "Weren't you the one who got him locked up to 3-5 years?" his mom asked. He smiled as he finished his tie, "What can I say mom guilty is guilty." Kobito headed for the door dressed in his suit and his home combed to the back. He turned the handle of the door and prepared to leave, but his little sister stopped him. "Big brother your briefcase!" she called out to him. He turned around to see his twelve year old sister staring at him with her big blue eyes holding his briefcase out towards him. "Thanks spider," he said accepting the case. He then lowered himself to her and whispered, " Did you put the sweets in here like I asked." She nodded her head with a smile. With that he rubbed her head before walking outside. With a great sweet tooth Igi is the best lawyer in all of Japan being able to win every case he's been involved in.

"There he is ace attorney in his prime," Un Ningyo said as he greeted Kobito as he walked out of his house. "Stalking my house again Un," Kobito joked as they both began to walk down the side walk. "Nah just guessed you would leave your house right now," he explained. Kobito rolled his eyes as they stopped by a bus stop. "Still can't believe that guessing got you into Hope's Peak." "How many cilents stories do you believe?" he asked. Kobito thought for a moment. "Fair enough," he responded as a bus slowed down to the bus stop. They both got onto the bus and sat down at the back, and away from all the other people on the bus. Kobito stared out the window as the bus began to move. "Today's the day," he said with a sigh. "Yeah, I'm guessing one of our classmates is probably puking by now," Ningyo said with a smile on his face. Many call it dumb luck, Kobito uses it to pick up clients, but Un calls it a gift. With every guess he makes it's two thirds of a chance of it being correct.

His chest felt heavy, he just puked a lot. Le Oryoku, 19, flushed the toilet of the airport bathroom taking deep breaths as he did. "Last time I eat airport food," he said wiping his mouth with his sleeve. After a couple of minutes more in the bathroom Le made his way out of the bathroom and back into the airport. He scratched his lightly bearded face as he made his way to the terminal. A crowd was gathered where he was supposed to board his plane. They were there to see him off to Hope's Peak. As he made his way over there he saw many people wearing a strawberry beanie, the same he currently wore. Lazily he waved at them as he boarded the plane. Despite his lazy demeanor Le was able to grow many fruits and vegetables during a great famine saving many people from starving during the tragedy.

Thinking that's all he was doing as he bounced the ball from one side of the plane back to his hand. Buruzuai Saisho , 17, kept throwing the ball in different ways and it always came back to his hand somehow. For as long as he could remember whenever Saisho would throw or shoot anything it would always find it's mark, making him an easy pick for any basketball or archery team. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice that the plane got another passenger. Nor, did he notice this passenger make a beeline for the restroom. He just didn't care. The only thought that constantly rang through his head was, 'Why would I be selected for something so stupid.' This thought kept him occupied for so long that he never noticed the plane take off, stop, and pick up more passengers.

He laid on his back for so long staring into nothingness. The room he was in was covered in different splashes of paint with colors varying from dark to light. Yu Ikkusu, 18, was one with his art at that moment. Yu since childhood loved art any type of art. He would constantly paint form paintings, to buildings, to even people. His breakthrough piece _Travelers_ was a painting with different colored footprints on a street showing how many people walk in the same place as others do every day. He is one with art. He heard his alarm ring. It was time to leave for Hope's Peak.

In a dark room he watched the passengers of the plane through hidden cameras he installed. What despair he would give them when he gets his hands on them. With a light chuckle he turned his attention to the objects in the room. A table with a blanket covering it's contents, with chains at each of the tables ends and a lightning rod in the center. On the wall a huge contraption with a lever on it. Our villain placed his hand on the lever and lowered it with such force that the contraption shook. Lighting filled the room and made contact with the lightning rod zapping the entire table. This went on for several seconds before he brought the switch back up. The contents underneath the table began to shook.

"Your alive my child through the power of hope to bring despair, now my new disciple I have a task for you." He removed the lightning rod and blanket from the table revealing a person. "Fujisaki."

 **A.N: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the chapters and the characters that I've introduced you to catch you interest. I'll introduce the rest in the next chapter and as a fun little game can you guess the Villain's Ultimate ability.**


End file.
